


Alien Warfare

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Warfare

Watching Chris, I could believe he'd been a cat in his last lifetime.

It's the way he's sprawled on the floor, body bonelessly contorted as he combats the alien life forms lurking down there with the single-minded tenacity of a kitten with it's first mouse, squeezing himself into gaps that are surely far too small for his frame.

He senses my presence, slithering back to greet me with a broad grin and a thousand dust bunnies, holding his lost prize.

I shudder reflexively. There is no way in hell I'd ever crawl under his sofa like that.

It's too scary.

 


End file.
